ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kinship Axe
Very, very nice Great Axe for war/dnc. Gaining 30-odd TP from a triple swing and 60odd HP from Drain Samba procing on each hit makes up quite nicely for the loss of about 100 damage per hit. Expect much lower damage output, but much less time in orange and yellow HP. Makes those Break weapon skills worth utilizing for a change. (However, I wouldn't suggest using it in groups.)--Volkai 07:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Multiattack Proc Rate This weapon definitely has a high multiattack proc rate. While I haven't conducted any thorough data-gathering effort yet, at first blush it certainly seems to share Ridill's proc rate. --Volkai 07:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Oh yeah, I forgot to post here that I confirmed that it does, same as Soboro. --Volkai 12:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) General Comment Finally, a great axe that attacks 2-3 times without special conditions. However, other weapons such as ridill, joyeuse, soboro sukehiro, and fortitude axe have higher base dmg than this weapon. Xyonblade 21:27, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Indeed. Kinship's DD potential is laughably low, mitigated only by merit of its being a 2-handed weapon (so you get more out of STR & DEX) and the massive TP gain. If /dnc didn't exist, it would probably be a piece of crap. --Volkai 19:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Picked this up today. Warped, changed to war/dnc, and came back as my party was now hunting for an Alky trigger. The difference in soloing is gigantic; I was finishing DC-- mobs at 100% health. Stacked haste and double attack to pump up the hits per second. Haste helps with gaining TP faster, but does not seem to increase Drain Samba II output. -Thydonon, Asura, June 20, 2010 :* With an no haste of any kind the Drain Samba II healing output should be capped at 40 per swing. ::* Drain Samba II healing output is based on weapon delay, with the healing capped at mDelay*8/100, therefore caps at 504*8/100 with no haste or slow, which is 40.32, round or truncate will come to cap at 40. Per Drain Samba page the mDelay is weapon delay modified by haste and slow. Skill ups this is kinda like the axe johny in cape terrigan drops and the staff jorgy in the snowy mountains drops low dmg but "attacks x times" good for skill and prolly /dnc but prolly nothing else besides maybe show imo Redchaos 01:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Niche Group Use One thing that this axe is actually good for, aside from /dnc, is if you're dealing with a resistant mob and need some sort of Break WS on it. With this axe you can build up to 300% TP incredibly quickly, land your Shield Break or Full Break or whichever, and then switch back to the axe you're going to use to actually do damage. --Volkai 12:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. I suppose if you're fighting a mob that only takes damage from skillchains (or magic bursts) it could be useful for that, as well.